


relief

by arakiel



Series: promise series [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood watching as the facility burned down. Everything they had hoped to acomplished was now real. As he stood their. He felt only relief.  They had paid for what they had done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	relief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the maze runner series i just have this complete devotion to it and minho. I really love minho...

When they had raided wicked thomas had left all the others to round up everbody and take over. His first priority was to find minho.

He had been scared that they'd be to late but he found minho in a sealed room locked up real tight.

FLASHBACK

Thomas saw the doors slide open and he walked into a stark wight room. In the center of the room was a table and on that table was minho.

"Minho!!" Thomas yelled out running to his side he reached to check his pulse thankfully finding one. He looked closer at minho and found him in only a pair of boxers and nothing else. Wires hooking him up to machines which checked his vitals. 

"Minho minho please open your eyes" he told him shaking him lightly. Minho remained unresponsive. 

Thomas heared footsteps coming towards the door steping away he raised his gun just in time as a guard attempted to get through the door. He shot him rendering him uncouncious. 

Thomas wasted no time he looked around through drawers and tables untill he found some clothes for minho. He quickly yet gently dressed minho in pants shirt and a jacket. 

Minho moaned softly his eyes fluttering open. 

"Minho" thomas questioned.  
"Th..thomas" minho stuttered "you came?"  
"Ill always come for you " he told minho " i love you"  
Minho was silent "...i love you to but i didn't think youd come" " i made you a promise " he told minho " and i always try to keep my promises." Minho smiled at him eyes glazed over.

"We have to go you think you can run" he asked with concern looking minho over.  
" of course i can you shank" minho responded geting up only to fall as his feet made contact with the floor.  
"Minho!" Thomas yelp in surprise catching him in his arms. " we have to leave im going to have to carry you okay?"  
Minho didn't reapond instead his body went limp . Thomas put and arm under his legs and behind his sholders gently laying minho's head on his shoulder. 

Thomas ran down the hallway making it safley out just in time to watch as the bulding went up in flames.

END FLASHBACK

Now as thomas stood watching the facility burn to the ground all he felt was a sense of relief. 

He held minho in his arms safe were no one could hurt him. Most of his friends were alright. He felt happy their was no more wicked to try and take anybody he loved away.

"Thomas" he heard minho call "he looked down at minho questioning "thank you ...for coming back for me " minho told him a serious look in his eyes.

Thomas smiled at him " you shank i told you i keep my promises" he wrapped his arms around minhos waist pulling minho into a deep kiss.

What had remained of wicked burning to ashes in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed tell me what you think and comment.


End file.
